Una tonteria digo un fic!
by Nelly-Crystal
Summary: Estaba aburrida e hice esto, me rei mucho al hacerlo; parejas: de todo! xD Capitulo dos, coming soon! es decir, al rato xD


Un dia normal en la torre "T" todos hacian lo que se supone que deberian estar haciendo -.-, entonces llego una escritora chiflada (yo) y se aburrio al ver la escena...

Yo: pos, hare un medio fic…

Titanes: -O.O!- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Yo: que, no quieren que haga un fic tan detallado o.o?

Titanes: no!!

Yo: bueno, lo hare cortisimo…

Titanes: uf!

Yo: -muajajajajajajajajaja…- comienzo...

* * *

Bien, los titanes se encontraban en su torre aburrida, cuando sono la alarma de la torre, todos fueron a ver que pasaba como buenos ton… digo… superheroes… entonces vieron que estaban atacando un lugar del planeta yo-no-tengo-idea-como-chanfles-llegue-aquí… entonces se fueron a su nave y despues de estrellarse contra 20 meteoritos gracias a cyborg que seguia de goma, llegaron al planeta "yo-no-tengo-idea-como-chanfles-llegue-aquí" (Robin: que se supone que tenemos que hacer, Yo: seguir con el fic ¬¬) Bien, como estaba escribiendo… se encontraron con la liga de los villanos… (Jimmy neutron: hey, tengo los derechos reservados ¬¬, Yo: esta bien…) Se encontraron con la lIgA De lOs bIlLaNoS ¬¬ donde estaba minina, el que ya abur… digo, slade, el rey marioneta y todo el resto, entonces comenzaron a decir unas palabras estupidas como: hey, tu!! Te voy a aplastar, jajajajajaja, no podras vencerme y ya veras!!

Entonces comenzo la carniceria -una pierna por aqui, un brazo por aca... esto no quiero saber que es -.- y despues de tanto combatir todos se veian absolutamente igual que al principio por la animacion moderna y aunque tenian los huezos rotos estaban parados o acostados y entonces los villanos vieron que era estupido y decidieron irse de nuevo a la tierra… los titanes pensaron lo mismo y tambien se fueron… algunos villanos se hicieron grandes empresarios, politicos y presidentes… pero como al doctor luz le faltaba el cerebro y el dinero se quedo como profesor ¬¬

Mientras tanto, los titanes se aburrian en su torre y comenzaron a combatir a los villanos de otras series… pero en todas, los hechaba el protagonista de la serie ¬¬ entonces volvieron a su torre y empezaron con un puño de noviazgos XD cyborg se convirtio en un mujeriego porque todas las chicas lo buscaban ¬¬ entonces las chicas se empezaron a peliar por quien tendria la aspiradora multifunciones (cy: que?!, yo: sigue con el fic ¬¬) entonces decidieron llevarse a cyborg por piezas, y como no sirvieron de nada, las piezas de cyborg se unieron en la basura XD con robin, star lo acaparo antes de que raven moviera un pelo (raven: que no es un dedo?, yo: como sea) asi que raven se tuvo que conformar con chico bestia, pero entonces las fans locas fueron a revivir a terra y la trajeron a la fuerza a la torre (fans locas: wiiiiii) y la hicieron pelear contra raven por chico bestia (chico bestia: hey, un momento o/o, yo: olvidalo, dije que haria un fic corto, asi que no interrumpan ¬¬) entonces comenzaron a pelear en el ring que saque de la nada con todo y narrador para la batalla XD y como ninguna podia controlar sus poderes raven lanzo una piedra por error la que terra al usar sus poderes en vez de evitarla la atrae a ella y se entierra a si misma -.- entonces los fans de Terra van a desenterrarla pero se encuentran con los fans anti-terra y se comienzan a sacar los cesos y los titanes se safan de ahí con una gota estilo anime.

Años despues, star estaba hasta el copete de las fans que querian estar con robin y robin estaba igual por la lluvia de pretendientes de el dia anterior ¬¬ y por eso rompieron… entonces robin se fue a la boda de raven y bb y se robo a la novia (raven y bb: como que boda?! o/o, robin: como que a robarme la novia o/o, yo: NO INTERRUMPAN!!) , chico bestia de decepcion se convirtio en topo y fue a buscar a terra, pero al ver que estaba mas fea que la conbinacion de mis profes (a los cuales quiero… matar ¬¬) y mis abuelitos desnudos… puso a funcionar el cachito de cerebro que tenia y se fue a buscar a raven… la cual habia aprobechado la situacion y se apodero de la empresa que tenia robin XD (raven:…) y comenzaron a pelear por ella, entonces robin gano, pero entonces llego blackfire y se llevo a robin; despues de una semana se aburrio y se lo regreso a star, entonces star y robin se casaron y tuvieron 3 niños y 5 niñas, como raven tenia la compañía Diaz no trabajaba al igual que los politicos XD y se pasaba todo el dia haciendo lo que a nosotros no nos importa con su esposo, porque era el unico tonto que no le iba a quitar las cosas y ademas… porque no encontro nada mejor XD, pero robin y star tubieron que empezar a trabajar 50 horas al dia (star y robin: un momento, yo: olvidenlo! Sigo con el "fic") asi que star fue lampara, contadora… de poste, aeroplano, cargadora de equipajes y de las compras del mercado… y robin… fue expendedor de palillos, maniqui, mula de carga y padre XD entonces se hicieron viejos y se murieron todos por la contaminacion ambiental, fin!!

* * *

Yo: lo se, es el peor fic de la historia, pero estaba aburrida… talvez deberia practicar mas estos fics cortos 9.9

Titanes: -vueltos a la normalidad- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PREFERIMOS LOS LARGOS!!

Yo: ¬¬u bueno, ustedes lo pidieron.

Titanes: "_pero que hicimos_" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Yo: bueno, nos leemos, cuando consiga una maquina para escribir -.- bye…


End file.
